Many machines (e.g., devices) communicate visual information to their users via one or more screens (e.g., light emitting display screens, projector screens, or heads-up displays). As an example of such a machine, a device (e.g., a portable hand-held device) may include a touch-sensitive screen (e.g., a touchscreen) that is configured to both display visual information and detect user input in the form of various touches (e.g., taps, double taps, drags, pinches, and reverse pinches).
A device with a touch-sensitive screen can be configured (e.g., programmed) to display one or more icons on a screen of the device. For example, the one or more icons may be superimposed over a background image on the screen. An icon may be operable (e.g., by a touch input provided by a user of the device) to activate, execute (e.g., launch), or otherwise access an application or a folder stored by the device. Generally, a folder is a data structure that contains one or more applications (e.g., as executable files), one or more sub-folders, or any suitable combination thereof. Accordingly, an icon may be an application icon that, for example, is operable to launch an application stored on the device, while another icon may be a folder icon that, for example, is operable to access a folder stored on the device.